Naruto Valentine stories
by Rukia-sama
Summary: Second couple up!GaaraLee and TemariShika. You decide whoever's next. The red thread in this story is that it's valentine and that makes people lovesick. Ratings may go up. Fluff warning.
1. LeeGaara, the card

Naruto Valentines one shots.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own T.T

Couples: GaaraLee, others later on.

Genre: Romance

"**The card**"

Gaara did not like valentine, (actually this was the first year he ever heard of such things as valentines. Temari had told him "Valentine is the day where you receive chocolate and valentine cards from your admires all day long!" she had received a grunt from Kankurou who had received nothing at all, seemed all girls was too afraid of him) Gaara did not like the thought of lovebirds confessing their love for each other all day long at all. It was depressing, really. That was why he cautiously sneaked into Temari's girly room, found what he searched for and hurriedly left the room before Temari would scold him, not that she could, he told himself, but still felt that it would not be good for his cold image if she told everyone that he was stealing valentines cards from her room. 'Cuz that was the thing he was clutching, a pink card decorated with big fluffy hearts. He searched for read ink (but ended up killing a guard and using his blood as ink.)

Gaara sighed satisfied at the result. His pretty handwriting was now decorating the card. "Dear Gaara. I love you. Happy valentines." But the card didn't please him for long, as Temari had said furthermore "a valentines present is special, you mean a lot to the person you receive from!" Gaara snarled annoyed, "I don't need any valentines cards at all!" he told himself. But he still felt sad. "To receive a card or a chocolate often requires giving something too! That's why I've bought ten cards!" he remembered Temari telling him, while scribbling on a random card. Gaara thought this through.. Then he deleted the "Dear Gaara" and wrote "Dear Lee" instead. This action made him feel a lot better.

A sound of a door of a door slamming open captured Gaara's attention.

"Gaara. Let's go!"

Temari burst into his room with a big silly smile on her face.

"Why?"

Asked Gaara shortly, he stuck the valentine card into his clothes.

"Becau.. Hey, is that blood?"

Gaara opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off,

"Don't respond, I don't wanna know. Anyway, we're going because I need to deliver these cards personally! Otherwise I won't get anything in return!"

She held up a handful of pink cards. Gaara took a couple of them from her hands and looked at the name on the outside.

"The shadow guy.. You're giving him a card?"

Gaara asked and glared at Temari's nodding face,

"I'll surely get something back!"

Gaara nodded, "I'm sure you are.. Hey.. Do you even know this 'Chouji' person..?"

"Not personally, I heard Shikamaru mention him once.. And I promised Kankorou that he'd get the 'thank you chocolate' from half of these people if he clean up my room"

"Aah.. I see.. In that case you'll have to receive as much chocolate as possible, am I right?"

"Sure are! Gonna come?" Gaara nodded, "I have some business in that village as well, of course I'll go.." Temari tilted her head, puzzled,

"Gaara.. You.. Got a sweetheart! I can't wait to tell Kankorou this!"

She received a cold glare from her little brother, "let's go already…" he mumbled annoyed, he could feel the card through his clothes, it was itching, but it made him happy at the same time..

* * *

There was a valentine party just outside of the Hokage residence (Tsunade used the fact, that she couldn't do her work, while happy couples were having fun just outside her window, to get out of her hokage duties) there were small shops selling heart shaped candy, and jewellery and in the middle of everything there was a live band playing.

"Damnit! I hadn't taken this into count! We can't possibly find anyone in this chaos!"

Temari muttered to her little brother, or at least she thought she was.. "Hey.. Where the fuck did you go!" The redhead was nowhere to be seen..

An adorable teddy had caught Gaara's attention; it was nothing like the plain, brown and torn teddy he usually slept with. This one had a big pink ribbon around it's chubby neck, and it held a big fluffy I love you heart in it's little pawns.

"Gaara! What are you doing?"

Gaara turned around, blushing slightly, the person heading his way smiled and winked at him. Lee ran the last way and stopped in front of his friend.

"Lee,"

Gaara said stately, he searched for the card now that he had found Lee.

"You were looking at.." Lee tilted his head and scanned the teddies, "this!" He took the special teddy out from the pile, "right?"

"How could you tell?"

"Because it's the cutest!" Lee took some coins from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked as he felt himself blush.

"I'm buying you a teddy!" Lee said with a smile that covered his entire face. "I only got a card for you.." Gaara handed him quickly the valentine card. Lee read the card, his expression went blank, "You.. wanna go somewhere..?" Gaara nodded shyly.

They found a rooftop where people couldn't see them. Lee could feel Gaara's hot breath on his lips, the warm sensation in his body wouldn't go away, slowly he grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him the last inch so that their lips collided. It felt fantastic; Gaara playfully bit Lee's lip, and allowed himself to get carried away. They got closer, their bodies moved against each other in a slow rhythm. Gaara helped himself into Lee's lap to pin him down. Kissing him possessive. Slid his hand over Lee's peach coloured soft skin. Lee moaned.

"Where the fuck have you been!" Temari cried when she found her little brother, walking side by side with Lee. "I ran into Lee.." Gaara said, he huggled his new teddy. "I can see that!" Temari said annoyed, "come on, we're going!"

"Why are you angry?"

"I wrote all those valentine cards, and in the end I only found shadow boy, and he didn't even get me anything! "Too troublesome" he said! Geez, boys these days!" she began walking down the streets, searching for the gate. "You'll visit me," Gaara said demanding, Lee smiled, he nodded, then he kissed Gaara goodbye. Temari got saucepan eyes and pulled her brother along with her in a firm grip, still in shock.

Authors note: The end went x . X I dunno.. Anyway.. If you liked reading press button, if you feel like flaming me you should've stopped reading. Sorry for Ooc ness!

You may propose ideas and I'll hopefully write them into story x 3! I like writing shonen ai, but I will not be writing any real lemons (with boys, unfortunately), sorry! Perhaps there will be a lemon with a "normal couple" such as Sasuke and Sakura, if people want that. I won't be writing any angst stories, I just can't stand reading them either.. Makes me too sad.. T T

Next couple.. You decide! ShikamaruTemari, SasukeSakura, NejiTenten or someone else? Please post whoever you'd like to read about next in review.

-Love, meeh x 3


	2. TemariShika, The party

Naruto valentines one shots

Disclaimer: No, not mine

Summary: It's valentine, and of course that calls upon all of our favourite couples! You decide who is going to couple up!

Couples so far: LeeGaara and TemariShikamaru.

Soon to be written: OrochimaruKabuto, NejiTenten, you may request others.

Genre: Romance

"The party" 

_Why did I even bother to come?_ Temari thought, as her feet speed down. She could clearly hear the music from inside the house; the laughter and the voices that made her feel uncomfortable. Her usually self would have stayed away, but something about the invitation had made her come. Just a simple note outside of her doorstep "_Valentines party. Konohagakure main street nr 35, 19:00. Wear something nice_." And there she was, unaware of whom had invited her, wearing a short red dress that went to just above her knees. "I wish I hadn't come.." she mumbled, as she entered the house, her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

A moment she was as glued to the spot, the music and the warmth was immense. Hot and sweaty bodies everywhere, and the music was so loud that she could hardly hear herself thinking.

"Ew.." she turned her head away, "I wish I hadn't seen that.."

Lee and Gaara in a dark corner doing something that would defiantly be rated, as a M story was not an appealing fact. She turned toward the door again, "I came, I saw, and I left" she sighed and went into the cold night again, "This was certainly a waste of my time."

"Oi!" She turned around, _"Shadowboy.."_ There he was, right in front of her, and then she knew who had sent the note.

"You look nice" Shikamaru said with a smile on his face.

_Nice?_ She blushed "Leave me alone, I've already wasted enough time" she said and began to walk. "Oh yeah?" she could hear him laugh behind her, and then her legs didn't work anymore. Neither did her arms.

"Release me," she demanded, and mentally kicked herself for turning her back to him. "I don't feel like it, you would just walk away" his voice was calm, and she could sense the playful seductiveness in it. "Shikamaru.. I got things to do" she sighed, slightly annoyed with him.

"The why did you come?"

"I don't know.."

"Were you expecting someone specific to be there?"

"Perhaps"

"Who?" he sounded a bit shocked, it made her laugh on the inside, he had no idea of how to seduce someone, but she was flattered that he tried.

"At times like this your age shows," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah? I guess you're not worth all the trouble after all!" he struck back.

"You don't like trouble, Shikamaru?"

He was at his limit. The shadow jutsu was repelled. She was gone in a flash before his eyes, and within a second he could feel her hot breath on his neck. "Cuz' I'm trouble" she whispered into his ear, her voice send a warm sensation through his body, he wanted to turn around to face her.. "Then a little trouble won't harm anybody," he tried to keep his voice calm, but failed miserably, Temari would always make him act this way, she was truly a desert goddess. He slowly turned around to face her.. "How troublesome.." he mumbled, she was gone.

Authors note: There it is, the 2. chappie, I hope you enjoyed! Next up, OroKabuto (already writing) look for it within a couple of days. Sorry for grammar mistakes T.T English is not my first language.

Too short? Too unfinished? Press cute little bottom and tell me what you thought!

Preview: Naeste kapitel hedder chokolade, og det centrere Oro og Kabuto! Kabuto er irriteret over ikke at fae noget af Oro overhovedet pae Valentins dag, men han faer mere end han overhovedet turde haebe paa : P Hahaha! No one understands: D! Then you just gotta read! Me over and out!


End file.
